Mine
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: "You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing that has ever been mine." Song-fic to Mine by Taylor Swift. Nina/Fabian, Fabina. AU.


**_Note: This is going to be completely and totally AU. First, Nina never went to Boarding School, the whole mystery never happened, Nina's parents are alive but divorced, and that's all._**

**_Enjoy (:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis_**

* * *

**_You were in college working part time waiting tables_**

**_Left a small town never looked back_**

**_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_**

**_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_**

Glancing around the small diner, I frowned. I only had ten minutes to grab a burger and get back to campus or I'd miss class. It's all so new for me, because I just started College, and being a new adult and in a whole new country doesn't help things.

So I went ahead and sat down at a small table beside a row of windows. The diner was just your average diner. Something you'd see in an Eighties movie. The main theme was red, black, and white. It was kind of cute, with its checker board table cloth and red bar stools.

"Are you ready to order?" A guy asked, taking a pen and note pad out of the small apron wrapped around his lean waist. When he looked up at me, I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling like a school girl. He was so cute, with his dark hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Just a burger, no mayo, and a small Pepsi, please." I said, fighting back a giggle when he commented on my accent.

"You're American," he said, his eyes trained on his note pad as he wrote my order down.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I decided I'd had enough of America, that college sounded best in England."

"College, huh?" He looked at me. "Freshman?" He guessed and I nodded. He smiled, and something in my chest fluttered. "Me too. Your order will be right out," He said, and before he walked away, I read his name tag quickly.

"Okay, Fabian."

It became a custom of mine, to go to that diner before my classes. He'd always be my waiter. We traded names and numbers, joked and laughed. And eventually, he asked me out.

_**I say can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I could see it**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now**_

"You know," I started, playing with Fabian's hair. "I thought you'd never ask me out," I said, laying beside him on the couch. We'd been dating for a month now.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, raising one eyebrow. "Really?"

I nod, even though he's looking at the TV again. "Yeah. I though I was going to have to do it myself."

He laughs, "I wish you would have."

"Why's that?" I ask, still messing with his hair. His eyes are trained on me, as he tightens his arm around my waist.

"Because," he starts. "I was scared to death. I thought you were going to reject me," he admits, looking into my eyes.

"If you thought I was going to reject you, why'd you ask me out?" I asked, confusion clouding my voice.

"I couldn't see my life without you," he says simply, making me smile brightly.

"Awh," I coed, pulling him in for a kiss.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"It's freezing out here," I mumble a week later. Fabian had to work today and I had class, and we hadn't seen each other since the week before, so I came up with the _genius _idea to go to the lake, right outside the city, that night.

Fabian frowns slightly. "Here," he says, starting to shrug off his jacket.

"No. You'll freeze without it!" I say, pushing the jacket back to him. He sits down beside me on the dock. "Even though it's cold out here, it's still gorgeous," I stare out at the water. The city lights blur on the water, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"It is," He agrees, scooting closer to me. "This way," he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his. "You wont freeze."

I smile. "What a gentlemen," I tease. He just sticks his tongue out at me, and I laugh.

We sit there in silence for a while, just staring out at the water. Everything is so peaceful, it's nice. In the back of my mind, I wish this could last forever.

"You know," I start, smiling up at Fabian. "This is the first time you've put your arm around me."

"I know," he smiles, staring back down at me, making my heart skip a beat. What I feel for him scares me sometimes. I've seen way to many people fall in love, and then end up heart broken. My mom, my aunt, my older sister, my cousins. I don't want that to happen to me.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

I laugh as I try to balance three boxes, when Fabian drops his three, trying to get the door open to my new house… _Our _new house. It's been a year since he asked me out, today. Dorm life was getting hard to afford, and Fabian's landlord decided to sell the house he was in. So we talked about it, and decided to buy a house together.

It's nothing huge, just a small two bedroom house. It's cute, though.

"Not funny," he says, but his smile makes it hard not to laugh.

I sit my boxes down on the porch, and walk up to him. "Yeah, it kind of is," I tease, opening the door for him. "Try no to drop them again! You might break something important!" I call as he walks by me into the house, before going back to get the other boxes.

It takes us all day, but we finally get all the boxes and furniture into the house, with the help of Fabian's friends, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. My friends , Amber, Mara, and Patricia come over, and they help me unpack. We stay in the kitchen and dining room, unpacking the boxes, while the guys relax in the living room, watching Football, probably.

"That Mick guy is _so _cute," Amber giggles when everyone's here. Mara quickly agrees and Patricia rolls her eyes, but the small smile on her face makes it clear she's just playing.

"You know who's even cuter than Mick?" Mara asks, blushing. "Jerome." We all laugh loudly at this. Patricia told me that back when they were in high school, Mara seemed to go for the sporty guys, but when they hit College, she began to like jokesters more.

"Let me guess," I say, pulling some plates away. "Now you're going to say that Alfie's hot?" I ask Patricia, rolling my eyes at my boy-crazy friends.

She scowls at me. "Ew! I mean, he's cool and all, but no." she says, rolling her eyes.

Amber breaks the silence that had settled on us. "When do you think Fabian's going to propose?" She asks, completely serious, making me drop the glass plate in my hand.

The guys rush in, but I ignore them. Standing there frozen, I realize I'd never really thought about marriage. I mean, I love Fabian, I do, but _marriage? _Amber sends me an apologetic glance at my distressed look.

"What happened?" Fabian asks, looking from the shattered glass on the floor to me.

"I-" I start, but Patricia cuts me off.

"The plate slipped from her hand, it's alright. We'll clean this up. You guys have done enough," she said, pushing them out. Fabian looks at me in concern from over her head, and I fake a smile.

Who knew the idea of marriage could freak a person out so much? Needless to say, after that things were pretty quite.

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded **_

_**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**_

_**But we've got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take, yes, yes this is what I thought about**_

"What was that really about earlier? You looked," Fabian pauses, trying to find a word. "Freaked." he says, finally.

I focus my attention on the dishes I'm cleaning. The girls and I had made supper after we finished unpacking the kitchen and dining room, and the dishes were a mess. Everyone had just left, so it was just me and Fabian. "Nothing, Fab. It was nothing."

He doesn't believe me though.

I swallow, and turn to face him. He's closer to me than I thought he was. I can see all of his light colored freckles on the bridge of his nose, the light brown color of his eyes, that looks dark from far away, the small scar right above his right eyebrow from when he was a kid. I can see the concern in his eyes. So I spill.

"When I was ten, my parents got divorced. It was horrible, especially the custody battle. I couldn't bring myself to choose between them, because they're both my parents. So I decided I wanted to live with my gran." I say, taking a breath, before continuing. "My mom had several by friends after my dad, they all ended in heart break for her though. My sister had several boy friends, and a husband, and _they _all ended in heart break." I say. "My Grand Mother and father on both sides were also divorced."

For the first time in my entire life, I'm letting some one it.

Fabian looks me in the eyes and says, "We're not your parents, or you sister, or even you're grand parents. We are _us _and we'll _never_ make their mistakes." He says, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Okay," And, for the first time, I believed it.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that has ever been mine**_

"I've got the mail!" I call as I enter the house, with my backpack on my shoulder and the envelopes in my hand.

Fabian takes the mail and kisses me on the cheek. "How was class?" he asks as we sit down at the table. I'm now a senior at the local college. Fabian takes night classes, as he had to go fulltime at work and couldn't balance school and work.

"Great," I smile.

His smile disappears as he looks through the envelopes. "Bills, bills, and more bills," he runs a hand through his hair, frowning. "How are we going to pay these and get groceries this month?" He asks.

"I'll get another job," I say.

"No, you need that extra time to study. You didn't get this far just to flunk out. I'll get another job, and drop my night classes. When you graduate, I'll go back." He says and I frown. There's no way I can let him do that.

"Sorry Fabs, but that's not going to work. I won't let you do that. You love those classes," I say frowning.

"Yes, but I love you more. And besides, it's just until the end of this year. Only three months. Me getting another job can do us well. Okay?" He asks, and I nod, still not liking the idea.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. We haven't spend much time together in a while," Fabian says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.

Later that night, I lay awake as Fabian snores softly beside me. I think back on everything. I remember when he put his arm around me for the first time, how I felt. I was cold and nervous. I was scared, scared I was going to fall in love with him. I remember the city lights on the water, the way my head had fit perfectly on his shoulder.

My last thought before I fall asleep is, I wonder if he remembers, too.

_**And I remember that fight, two thirty AM**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out onto the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said 'I'll never leave you alone'**_

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm a human, Nina! That's what we do sometimes! We forget!" Fabian yells.

It was February 14, and I'd told him before he left for work, I was planning something special for him, and that he needs to be home around Ten. He, of course forgot, and the candles melted, the food I'd spent _hours_ on got cold, and I sat there alone, for four hours, waiting for him.

"I told you! I told you to be home! It's Valentines day, Fabian! You spend Valentines day with the person you love! You don't go to the bar with your friends!" I scream back, my tears falling freely.

"I told you already, I forgot! And I said I'm sorry, Nina!" he screamed, scowling at me.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't have forgotten! Who forgets it's Valentines day? I worked so hard on that food. I told you," I started out screaming, but my voice lowered to a whisper at the end. "I told you," I said, before running out the door.

I needed to be away from this place. Away from him. It was my parents divorce all over again. I remembered the screaming, the glasses my mom threw at my dad, the accusations, all of it.

Fabian ran out after me, stopping me in the middle of the street. It was raining heavily, but neither of us took any notice. He grabbed my arm and turnt me towards him.

I prepared myself for the 'goodbye'. I knew it was coming. Eventually, all relationships end, good and bad. I was a fool to think other wise. "Go ahead!" I screamed through the thunder. "Tell me it's over! Tell me you can't do this anymore! That we just aren't working out! What ever, I've heard it all!" I scream at him.

What he said shocked me, though. It wasn't what I expected, not what I saw coming. "I will _never _leave you alone." He said fiercely, his hands gripping my forearms lightly enough for me to snatch away and run. But I couldn't run, I was glued to the spot.

_**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. We were both nervous. Scared, even. Maybe you more so than me. But I knew, the moment my arm was around your shoulder, I wanted to be able to do that for the rest of my life. Nina, every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I still get nervous. Sometimes I say stupid things, because when I'm with you my brain just seems to shut down. I get butterflys and I forget how to breathe. You take my breathe away." He says, and I'm to shocked to speak. This was _defiantly _not what I had expected.

He gets down on one knee, and just like in the movies, my hands fly to my mouth. "Wha-what are you doing?" I ask shakily.

"I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter. She is the best thing that has ever been mine. Nina Martian, will you marry me?"

I nod, my eyes filling with tears. This time, of happiness. He stands up and I throw myself at him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. He staggers back, but maintains the kiss.

"I love you," I say through the kiss.

"And I love you." he whispers, pulling away to slip the ring on my finger.

At that moment, I knew we'd make it. That Fabian was right, we were not my parents.

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Yes, yes do you believe it?**_

_**Yes, yes we're gonna make it now**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it**_

_**I can see it now**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you all liked it. I certainly had fun writing it. And I'll admit, I almost cried when he proposed and I'm the author! I'm such a girl xD**

**OH! I found the definition of Anubis. It's kind of creepy: **in Egyptian mythology, a god represented with the head of a jackal, who leads the dead to judgment


End file.
